


Mission: Keep Stark in Line

by miarags



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cock & Ball Torture, Coercion, Dark Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Hurt Tony Stark, Master/Slave, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Pepper Potts, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Slavery, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miarags/pseuds/miarags
Summary: The last thing Tony recalled was:His suit and arc reaction are destroyed.And that he’s dying.All alone in the dark.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Others
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Mission: Keep Stark in Line

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tony istg, but I’m a simp for whump Tony.

A groan escaped Tony’s lips. There was a flaring pain in his head. Languidly, he fluttered his chocolate brown eyes open, only to be greeted by a blurry white ceiling. The first thing that came into his mind was, he was dead, then momentarily, he realized if he was indeed dead he wouldn’t feel pain.

He adjusted his vision by blinking a couple of times, narrowing his eyes and rubbing it with his palm. When his vision returned to normal, Tony let his eyes wander at the expanse of the room. Like the ceiling, the room was pure white like an unpainted canvass— the floors, walls, the nightstand and...

Tony furrowed his brows. Something didn’t feel right. Why was there a sink and an examination bench? With wobbly legs, Tony staggered towards the sink. A shiver ran down his spine when he saw a syringe, an empty bottle of tranquilizer and a couple of pills. 

The blood pounded in Tony’s ears, heart thudding inside his chest. His trembling hand accidentally rolled the bottle. The sound of breaking glass echoed inside the room. For one, Tony was certain that they used it on him.

Throughout the years, Tony had made a lot of enemies. There was Hammer, though he knew that he wouldn’t stoop that low to drug him.

_ Dr. Doom? _

_ Loki? _

_ Ten Rings? _

His unlabored breathing clouded his ability to think rationally. Like he had done before, he fluttered his eyes shut and sat on the cold floor.

A sharp, vulgar sound of doors opening probed Tony’s ears, distracting him from the two words repeating in his head:

Inhale

Exhale

“Tony.” All his breathing exercises came to naught just by hearing the familiar voice calling his name. Tony clutched his chest, as his mind conjured images of their last encounter. He squeezed Tony’s arms and spun him. The sight of blue orbs— like the sea, crystal clear blue, snapped something inside Tony.

All he could think was betrayal. Steve’s betrayal. With clenched teeth and narrowed eyes, he head-butted him, causing the other man to drop his grasp.

Steve’s startled state gave Tony advantage. He lunged at the other man, and they both fell on the ground with Tony on top of him and hitting his face.

_He idolized him as a child.  
_

_Treated him with reverence._

_Trusted him.  
_

_Yet, Steve lied; he betrayed him by hiding his parents’ murderer.  
_

_And he almost killed him._

_Left him alone in the dark after smashing his reactor. The thing that keeps him alive._

A loud crack of pain erupted on Tony’s face as Steve slapped him. Tony gasped, cupping his tender cheek. He looked up at him, startled and alarmed. Tony let out an angry screech, fighting Steve like a crazed person. He punched his chest, kicked him in the shins, knees—

His ears rang when the man beneath him brought his palm on the other side of his cheek, it was harder than the first time. Tony was momentarily dazed and Steve yanked him close by his neck. He glowers down at Tony, panting, with mussed hair.

Steve pushed Tony quite roughly. He was on his back against the cold tiled floor with Steve looking down at him with anger. Tony brought his fist up, but Steve caught him midway. Steve’s large palm caged both of Tony’s wrist above his head.

“Let me go, you lying bastard,” Tony gritted. Steve looked unaffected, just kept gazing at Tony. “Fuck off, Cap,” he yelled, squirming.

“Tony, listen to—“

“My ears are closed to liars-“

“Tony-“

“What happened to the ‘teammates don’t keep secrets’—“

“Listen, Buck—

“You’re a hypocrite, Cap. A narrow-minded hypocrite. You-“ before Tony could finish his sentence, one of Steve’s hands clasped around his throat.

“I was trying to be kind, but you test my patience.” A shiver ran down his spine at Steve’s tone. Never in their years together as friends had he heard him speak like that. It was dark and low. Steve got up, dragging Tony with him by his hair. Tony hissed, and futilely fought him. “A lesson is indeed what you need. You need someone to keep you in line. Luckily you have me.”

Tony frowned at the statement. Seconds later, the sound of unbuckling belt evaded him. His orbs gazed up at Steve, who had a faint smile lingering on his face.

“Open your mouth, Tony.” Tony didn’t. Whoever this creature in front of him was despicable to an end. “Don’t make it worse, doll. Be good and I’ll return the favor.”

He didn’t listen.

“Tony.”

_Stop_.

“Tony, open your mouth.”

_This must be a nightmare, right?_

_Steve wouldn’t do this, right?_

_Yes, just another nightmare—_

“I told you to open your mouth,” Steve hissed as he gripped Tony’s jaw. He tightened his hold and Tony relented when the pain became unbearable. Steve pulled down his boxers, his hardened member sprang in front of Tony’s face. “Like what you see?”

“It’s unsightly,” he replied meekly.

Tony felt a surge of satisfaction at Steve’s offended look. “Well, you will learn to love it.”

Steve pushed Tony down on his knees. His hand was firm on Tony’s shoulder preventing him stand. It was a futile attempt, but he kept doing so earning an annoyed glance. The idea of biting off Steve’s dick floated around in his mind.

“Capsicle this isn’t you,” Tony exclaimed in disgust. “Look what you’re doing- you’re forcing your teammate to partake in your salacious activity. Take note: forcing.”

“You were my teammate, Tony. It stopped when you attacked me at the airport.”

“Fuck you! You have the audacity to—“

Tiny struggled to get on his feet. He scraped his long nails on Steve’s hips. He buried his nails further and Steve hissed. Steve's hand twisted his hair. He yelped. Steve took the opportunity and forced himself to Tony’s mouth.

The next thing Tony knew; Captain America’s cock was gliding in his mouth. He stayed impassive looking down as Tony choked on him. Every time Steve thrusts his member, Tony’s gag reflex kicked in, drawing strings of saliva from his mouth. The only thing he could picture was he must’ve looked like a whore. His throat was starting to hurt alongside with his jaw. His mind argued whether to bite his cock, but decided not to. Who knew what Steve might do.

He thrust into Tony’s mouth with such vigor. Tears were prominent on Tony’s eyes; he was starting to lose consciousness.

The large organ on his mouth throbbed, Tony saw a silver lining. Heated spurts coated his tongue and some slipped down his throat. Steve’s semen was hot, despite being a frost giant.

“Swallow it,” Steve demanded and Tony acquiesced, swallowing Steve’s load. Steve pulled back to witness Tony's disheveled state. The last thing he saw before the sudden mist of black evaded him was Steve’s smiling face.


End file.
